


Fuck And Burn The House Down

by Jupiterra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Murder, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiterra/pseuds/Jupiterra
Summary: Alfred and Ivan fuck then burn the house down.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Fuck And Burn The House Down

The memory was fresh, the speckles of blood on stark white walls. The screeching old landlord had descended upon the Braginsky home a last time. Wrapped in the warm arms of his husky lover, Alfred Jones had been the first to hear the door bell. He knew better. He knew not to bother Ivan so drunk and aroused. It was sacrilege to interrupt having 8 inches of cock enter Alfred's twink temple.

A thrust. The door bell went off.

A moan. The bell sounded again as the cadence of many harpies.

Just as Ivan finally began to rigorously fuck, a shriek of elderly filtered in. “If you boys don't shut up, I'll call the cops!”

Ivan was beneath him on the bed, snarling and bucking in pure lust. “I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum inside you, then I'm... gonna kill. Kill her.”

“No baby don't, Murder is really... really... Oh FUCK!” Amidst the conversation, Alfred peaked and howled. He was held still and brought to his peak, a stunning scrape of the heavens in his eyes. Ivan came soon after, huffing in rhythm with the slap of sweaty skin.

The landlord bitch was still at the front door, screaming something. Alfred flopped onto the bed, grinning happily. Ivan left the bed in a fit of aroused rage, his ejaculate dripping member still wet. It bobbed with angry steps, a lovely red candy Alfred loved to swallow often. He had an appetite for sweets.

“That's it, this is the last time that bitch will interrupt us!”

Alfred didn't register shit, blissful and hugging Ivan's pillow. He only snapped to reality when a heavy thud sounded a room over. Scrambling with a gaping asshole and jelly legs, he peeking into the common room.

There was the landlord, still with gaping head wound. Her rag doll sprawl suggested great relaxation or great discomfort. It took both of them a long moment to blink away lust induced stupidity. “Did... did you just kill the landlord?” Alfred whispered, uncaring if ivan's spunk dribbled down an inner thigh.

“I... Fuck. I think I did.” Ivan whimpered, starting to panic.

“Babe. Babe. Breathe. It was a horny accident, like half of all celebrity children.” Alfred enforced his comfort with a hand hold. It was a difficult gesture, given the flaming gay bottom was still in all American fur handcuffs.

Ivan hyperventilated a little, easy to panic in his drunk state. “We just gotta... I don't know what to do, I think I just murdered a dumb bitch.”

Alfred hushed him with a kiss. “Shhh, baby. It's gonna okay.”

Ivan did a slow blink, his hard cock brushing against Alfred's thigh. “It is?”

“Of course baby. You're gonna fuck me again, then we're gonna burn down the building.”

The cold Russian was passionate but slow in this mental state. “We can't burn the kitties.” No less than three cats had observed the murder, watching idly from the couch. They barely seemed concerned as they groomed each other.

“No. Now fuck me harder daddy.”


End file.
